


Highschool Sweethearts

by Choke-a-Bro (Vanya_Deyja)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21603988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya_Deyja/pseuds/Choke-a-Bro
Summary: The first words your soulmate says to you are tattooed on your wrist so its traditional to say something unique when meeting someone for the first time. Prompto's been at school with Prince Noctis but they've never actually spoken.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 13
Kudos: 448





	Highschool Sweethearts

It's tradition, when speaking to someone you've never met before, to open with something atypical. After all soul marks are emblazoned with the first words shared between mates so, when meeting someone new, it’s wise to say something unique so as to avoid potential confusion.

Prompto's never officially been introduced to Prince Noctis. They've been at the same school for years but they've never made eye contact and exchanged words. Prompto, honestly, just needs to ask the Prince a question about a school wide festival project but given they've never been formally introduced tradition dictates...

Wouldn't that be something though? Soulmates with a Prince? 

Prompto doesn't dare dream, of course, but he gathers his nerve when approaching with just a little slither of excitement. 

Prince Noctis glances up from his book, makes meaningful eye contact, and glances back down as if he's giving Prompto permission to get on with it and speak. Most young people look at their wrists when they meet someone new but Noctis is so cool he doesn't even bother. He's probably got his soul mark memorised or its classified or something. Prompto certainly has his memorised but that's cause he's a hopeless romantic.

God what should he say?

He decides to be true to himself; "This year's best professional camera is the Hizus EXD 2006." 

Prince Noctis pauses. Prompto can't quite describe it. Noctis isn't looking at his book anymore but he's not looking at Prompto either. He seems to be, like, malfunctioning. Prompto can almost hear the clever brain cells whirring. 

The Prince looks up at him properly now, actually looking at him. Up, down, then at how close their milling classmates are....

Prompto's heart starts to beat a little faster. 

Did he...? He didn't, did he...?

Prince Noctis sighs, almost laughing. "Ignis is going to kill me." 

Prompto blushes scarlet from his roots to his toes in a fraction of a second. He's way less subtle. Those are his words! That's his mark! 

He forgets how to breathe.

Prince Noctis stuffs the book in his bag and picks it up. Rounding the little desk he grabs Prompto's elbow and tugs him. 

"Where--?" Prompto's head is racing at a million miles an hour.

"We're going to the office," Noctis tells him, "I have to call some people."

"R-right, okay..." Prompto submits. There must be all sorts of procedures and policies around a royal soulmate. Gods, fuck, is he a royal soulmate? His heart is pounding. 

"Your name's Prompto, right?" Noctis supposes, hand still delicately directing Prompto's fumbling feet out of the classroom and towards the front office.

"Yes Highness," Prompto swallows.

"I think--" The Prince sighs, obviously thinking quite hard himself. "Later," he decides. Whatever that means. Maybe he's just picking his battles?

At the front office Noctis tells the receptionist a few scattered things but with no underlying story; 

"Miss, I need to call my retainers." He simply explains. "Prompto and I will be missing the rest of today's classes."

That shit would never fly if Prompto said it but the receptionist just nods dutifully, trying to play it cool, and says; "Of course Highness, you can wait in Miss Grace's office if you need a little privacy?" 

"Thanks," Noctis nods, pulling his phone out and tugging Prompto behind the desk towards the private office. 

Once the door is shut Noctis presses the phone to his ear and releases Prompto. Prompto wavers, feeling lost, but eventually gathers himself enough to sit down.

"Hi Iggy," Noctis murmurs into his phone. "I'm going to need you to come and get me. We've got an incident." There's a pause. "I'm secure. Protocol Eros." 

It’s all very cloak and dagger, well planned even. Prompto supposes when you're the Prince these things have to be prepared for. It doesn't help Prompto's throbbing heart though. He's swimming in his brain cells. Any other kid at school and they'd be blushing and planning lunch together. Prince Noctis? This is like a whole thing. This is a press event. 

Prompto didn't actually think....

A handsome man Prompto's seen around the school on occasion arrives in record time from the Citadel. He's in a blazer with expensive glasses. 

"Prompto this is Ignis Scientia," the Prince explains, "he's my Hand, my adviser." 

"Hi," Prompto waves weakly from his seat.

"Pleasure," Ignis greets. "Prompto, if I might see your wrist?"

Prompto rolls up his sleeve and presents it sheepishly. Ignis gives is a thorough once over, frowning intently, rubbing the skin but, eventually satisfied, whips out his phone and directs Prompto to sit back down.

"I'll need your full name." Ignis declares.

"Um, Prompto Argentum...?"

"I'll get your records from the school," Ignis informs. "We will need to conduct a background check on yourself, your parents and any other significant persons in your orbit. You'll be informed once that's completed. In the meantime you are not to speak of this with anyone. Do you understand, Prompto?"

"Yes Sir," Prompto swallows.

"Is there anything I should know before I investigate?" 

"Know...?" Prompto frowns.

"Any illegal activity? Discrepancies I might find?"

"I was adopted...?" Prompto shrugs, unsure.

"Thank you," Ignis nods. "Noctis, we'll need to take you back to the Citadel and sort some of this out."

"Sure," the Prince nods. "Can we...?"

"You and Prompto can exchange contact information after the background check, not before." Ignis answers.

Prompto can't help the pout that forms on his face but Noctis seems level about it, like he was expecting the answer. 

"Later I guess," Noctis glances to him. "Sorry for the trouble, Prompto."

"It's okay," Prompto forces a smile. So much for whirlwind romance.

* * *

The next few days suck. Prince Noctis isn't at school for the rest of the week. Prompto's parents are contacted by the Citadel and while his parents are ' _concerned_ ' they can't cancel their business trip and come home for another three weeks. 

Prompto spends most of his time playing video games in between anxiety attacks. What does this mean for him? For the rest of his life? Is Noctis disappointed? He needs a queen to have an heir, right? So where does that leave Prompto? 

Prompto's just.... scared and with no one to talk to. 

Eventually, the following Monday, Noctis returns to classes. 

When lunch rolls round Noctis taps his desk in passing and cocks his chin for the blonde follow him. Prompto scrambles up, nervous, but follows the handsome prince up to the roof where they're technically not supposed to be. It’s quiet at least, private, and Noctis slumps to sit against the edge wall like he owns the place.

Prompto joins him, trying not to encroach on his space.

"Background checks came back clear," Noctis tells him. "So I am officially allowed to talk to you. Sorry about the delay. Want my phone number?"

"Um, yeah, please?" Prompto flushes.

Noctis takes his phone and starts typing into both devices. Trading their numbers. 

"Um, Highness...?" Prompto tests the waters.

"You absolutely don't have to call me that," Noctis answers. 

"Is this going to be a problem? Like, for you?" 

"I..." Noctis pouts, scrunching up his beautiful face. "I can't marry you but the kings of yore gave themselves plenty of wiggle room in case they got a soulmate they couldn't have an heir with. We can have a life together. You even get a title and stuff, rights and responsibilities, it's... it’s complicated. I'm sorry..."

" _You're sorry?_ " Prompto blinks. "Why are _you_ sorry?"

"Because," Noctis snorts as if it should be obvious, "I complicate things. If I was just a guy this wouldn't be such a major pain in the ass. We could've gone to the arcade on the weekend, I could've texted you all night for days now, it would... things would be more fun." 

“I guess…” Prompto permits. “But, I mean, you wouldn’t be you if you were born common, right…?”

“I guess…” He says that but Noctis doesn’t sound convinced.

Prompto supposes that kind of sentiment would mean more if they knew each other. If he could list all the great parts of Noctis then he could defend his more ‘difficult’ qualities, being royalty and all that.

“I sorta…” Prompto laughs, rubbing at his neck sheepishly. “I always thought it’d be more fairytales and less… complex? For a prince, I mean.”

“Hmm,” Noctis sighs. “It’s not usually _this_ bad. But I got saddled with a stupid prophecy, three kidnapping attempts and one botched assassination so…”

“Assassination?” Prompto’s head spins.

“Yeah, daemon attack beyond the wall. We can’t prove it was Nifleheim but it was totally Nifleheim. It landed me in a wheelchair for a while.” Noctis recounts casually, like he’s told this story a thousand times, like its just part of his everyday world that a military superpower wanted him dead.

Prompto takes a deep breath as Noctis pulls his lunch out.

Noctis plays it pretty casual but the way he pinches his face, the way his eyes shift color ever so subtly, he’s sad, isn’t he? Nothing’s easy for this guy. Prompto realizes that Noctis feels like he’s the problem, the burden, the complication…

Prompto sits there for a second, digesting.

He wouldn’t like to feel like that. Sure, he feels pretty expendable to his parents but he’s always been self sufficient and free to do as he pleases. He’s easy going, he’s uncomplicated, he’s fun. He’s never worried he’d be a let down to his soulmate, he was just excited for it. Noctis… Noctis seems to need a little lighthearted fun. He’s just a kid, just like Prompto, and he feels like he’s more trouble than he’s worth. That’s… that’s _sad_.

“For the record,” Prompto murmurs. “You’re not what I was expecting but I’m really excited to get to know you. This has been weird, sure, but it’s just your family trying to keep you safe. That’s not a problem. I can deal with that. Hey, we get to talk now, right?”

“Yeah,” Noctis concedes, forcing a weak smile.

Prompto returns it with some vibrance.

“Well…” Prompto tucks his hair behind his ears. “Let’s forget all that stuff for a little while. Just… let’s just hang out, okay? It sounds like things are messy in your world so let’s make this uncomplicated. Let’s just… have fun.”

“I’d like that,” Noctis admits. “I just… I feel like I can’t promise you anything good. I can promise you duties but not a wedding or—”

“Dude,” Prompto shoves him gently. “We’re sixteen. Chill. Maybe I don’t wanna get married? You think of that? Maybe I’m a free spirit.”

Noctis fumbles, not sure what to say evidently.

“My parents…” Prompto takes a deep breath, amping himself up for the oncoming vulnerability. “I’m an afterthought at home. I’m just a family pet basically. A fish, not even a dog. That said, I didn’t spend the last sixteen years dreaming about a soulmate who’d marry me or have babies with me or anything. You know what I wanted?”

“What…?” Noctis murmurs, listening closely.

“I just want someone to be my person.” Prompto tries to explain. “I just want someone who thinks of me as priority not an afterthought. I don’t care what that looks like. I don’t care if I am special I just… I want to feel like I matter to someone. I want someone to be excited to talk to me.”

Noctis takes a moment, trying to formulate his response. “I can do that.”

“Yeah?” Prompto smiles gently.

“Yeah.” Noctis nods, determined.

“What did you want?” Prompto wonders but he thinks he already knows the answer.

“I just want to be normal.” Noctis murmurs. “I just want to be sixteen. I don’t care if you think I’m stylish or whatever… I just want someone who thinks I’m funny.”

“I think we’ll be fine,” Prompto threads his arm through Noctis’ slumping his head on his shoulder with this strange new surge of bravery. He does it not because he wants to, not exactly, but because he thinks Noctis needs someone who isn’t afraid to touch him casually. “You can be my dork, Noct.”

“Prom,” the Prince smiles a little more certainly, slumping into him in turn.


End file.
